


for the better

by megiaolf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, not between them dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megiaolf/pseuds/megiaolf
Summary: Dan breaks up with his girlfriend and Phil is there for him.





	for the better

Dan looks broken. That’s the the only word Phil can come up with to describe him right now. He’s stopped crying, but his eyes are tinged red and there are tear tracks down his cheeks. He’s still hiccuping every few seconds and he looks so sad and forlorn, Phil’s heart breaks a little.

Phil wants to be there. He always wants to be there, but this is different, his insides ache with the need to be with Dan and to wrap him up in his arms and to protect him and to never let him go. He wants to squeeze the sadness right out of him but he can’t, he can’t even wipe his tears away, the tears he has inadvertently caused, and that hurts the most of all. 

“It’s just...after all of it, I just miss her, you know. I really did love her. She doesn’t believe me and I don’t blame her, I wasn’t exactly winning awards...it’s just—I just wish it hadn’t ended the way it did.” Dan says.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Dan.” Phil says. His voice sounds small even to himself.

“It’s not your fault.” Dan smiles ruefully through the screen.

“It is though.” Phil says. He doesn’t look him in the eye. He feels guilty, like the third wheel that never got the message and ruined everything.

“It’s not.” Dan says. There’s a conviction in his voice that makes Phil look up. “This not your fault Phil. This has nothing to do with you. It was over for us long before you came along.”

“Right.” Phil mumbles.

He doesn’t agree. It had been more complicated than that. Things could have gone smoother, would have gone a lot smoother if he hadn’t been in the picture, even if they eventually did decide to break up. But what’s done is done and he doesn’t want to rile Dan up more than necessary.

“Right. Well, this is for the better then?” Phil asks.

Dan looks up at him through his lashes. There’s a terrifying moment where Phil thinks Dan is going to say no, say that he regrets it and that he never should’ve done it, but he needn’t have worried.

Dan smiles. It’s not much of a smile, he still looks miserable, but it’s a start. Phil will take it. 

“For the better.” Dan echoes and puts his palm against the screen.

Phil reciprocates. He feels childish and silly but Dan is smiling a bit bigger, and he’s stopped hiccuping and Phil’s heart feels full. He feels himself mirroring Dan, a grin breaking out across his face. He feels hopeful.

They stay like that for eons, seeking connection through pixelated screens, sharing thoughts and insecurities they’re too afraid to speak out loud.

Eventually Dan retracts his hands and repeats, “For the better.” It feels like a promise. Phil nods.

“I’m so tired.” Dan yawns into his forearm and giggles. “Breakups are emotionally draining. Be glad you’ve never gone through one.”

Phil doesn’t answer. He doesn’t know what to say. He isn’t ready to joke about it yet.

When Dan changes into his pajamas, he tilts the screen away. It’s nothing he’s never seen before but this night feels too fragile, too emotionally charged for that.

“Come back.” Dan says when he’s settled into his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. His voice is hoarse from crying.

Phil tilts the screen back up. Dan looks young, so very young and vulnerable. Phil lies down with the laptop next to his face.

“Will you stay?” Dan asks. He sounds hopeful.

“Of course, baby. Always.” 

Phil pulls the laptop closer. Dan closes his eyes. His breathing evens out in a matter of seconds and he starts snoring lightly. He must’ve been really tired, Phil thinks. 

Phil closes his eyes and tries to go to sleep. It’s been a difficult day, but he is ultimately happy with how things turned out. He’d preferred it had happened with less heartbreak and painful confrontations but he’ll take what he can get.

It feels like a new chapter, a new beginning and he is very excited to start tomorrow with a clean slate, guilt free.

He drifts off with Dan as close to him as he can possibly get, dreams of a shared future swirling in his subconscious.

.

**Author's Note:**

> [link to fic on tumblr](https://megiaolf.tumblr.com/post/171810629184/title-for-the-better-read-on-ao3-rating-t)


End file.
